


Breakfast in Veld 維爾德．早餐

by kakakc



Series: Breakfast Time with Wonder Woman 早餐時光 [3]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 11:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 黛安娜沒想到自己會一夜無夢。





	Breakfast in Veld 維爾德．早餐

黛安娜以為她的夢裡會出現一片荒蕪寥落的無人之地。

砲火從四面八方不停向她襲來，子彈擦過手環時擊起閃光，她得越過一個又一個的戰壕，於枯枝和投落的炸彈之間用盾抵擋下所有攻擊，不曾間斷的震蕩嗚動於耳間、迴響在臂上、殘留於掌心裡。

 

黛安娜沒想到自己會一夜無夢。

醒來時她有瞬間的錯覺以為自己回到熟悉的天堂島上，不遠處的壁爐飛閃著火星、為室內帶來暖意，兩個人蜷縮在毛皮和毯子堆砌而成的安全感裡，躺在彼此的臂彎之中。

雪在半夜時已經停了，就像魔法也隨之消失一般，細嫩如白色初開花瓣的雪飄落於掌心中融化成水滴，然後消失無蹤，只有松樹尖上結的霜象徵著前一天的慶祝並非一場夢境。黛安娜想起昨夜回復和平的小鎮裡懸掛起昏黃的燈泡、村民遞給彼此冒出金黃色泡沫的酒、還有廣場正中央燃燒得正旺的柴火，她彷彿在人類的世界裡再次看到令人懷念的金色，和天堂島上揮舞劍尖時反射日照的金光不一樣，而是更溫暖的、像史提夫的體溫一般炙熱而柔和。

他的金髮散落在眉目之間，黛安娜不禁想起第一次遇見他──從海裡拉到岸上時發現他是人類時的驚訝和感嘆──而現在的她已經知道當他睜開雙眼時將會是比天空或海水都更為清澄的顏色。作為第一個遇上的人類，他永遠烙印在她心底。

黛安娜想記住此刻他憩睡在她身旁的樣子，並冀望著明天會在同樣溫柔的晨曦中迎來一樣的光景。

 

「……我的臉那麼好看嗎？還是人類的臉真的那麼有趣？」

就像被她無聲但專注的目光喚醒一般，史提夫張開眼迎上她，嘴角向上輕揚打趣地問。他慵懶地打了一個呵欠，並用一隻手撐腮，支起上半身，視線一直沒離開她。

黛安娜笑了，猶如天際邊緣泛起的初陽：

「幾天前的確因為你是人類的關係，現在則因為是你。」

史提夫頓住，彷彿此刻因為她所說的話而真正清醒過來。他的臉上掠過好幾種表情，當中包括他所有的壓抑、吸引、悲傷、愛慕、痛苦、還有希望──那樣赤裸而複雜的重量，她無法完全明白，他也無法完全解釋。然而他們始終沒有移開彼此的視線，像她所認識的每一位戰士一般緊鎖著目光。

最後他露出的細小微笑像是棄械投降一般，只是靠前把額貼到她的額上，收緊了兩人不知何時早已交握的手，無聲地躺在彼此的懷裡。他空出的一隻手近乎無意識又再自然不過地落在她的肩上輕擦過她的臂、指尖纏上她的髮絲。她看著他的眼睛於光線尚未照耀的房間裡變得透明，想著當戰爭過後她就會有時間找出這雙眼睛背後所有欲言又止的真相。

 

片刻過後，史提夫打破了舒適的靜默，突然說：

「其實那天當我掉進海裡開始下沉時，我回頭一看以為站在機翼上的妳是來迎接我的天使。」

「天使？」

她枕著他的手，挑了挑眉，表示出疑惑。

「呃……」他用另一隻手搔了搔臉，思考著該如何把這抽象的概念解釋給她，「有翅膀、發出光芒、非常美麗的存在，代表一切美好的事物……」

於腦海中試圖想像出他的描述，黛安娜不禁思考著她在天堂島上有沒有見過類似的生物：「那聽上去像一隻鳥……雄性的孔雀？」

「不！」史提夫幾乎嗆到，立即補充道，「人們相信他們更像是一種信仰上的守護者，不一定是有實體的。」

「所以天使並非真實的存在，但你們卻相信著。」

黛安娜提出她的結論。

史提夫發現自己無從反駁這一點，但他想了一想後比了比他倆之間這麼相近的距離：「在遇上妳之前，我也不曾相信過神衹的存在，更別提亞馬遜人或天堂島、妳的母親和她的姊妹、妳、還有妳戴著的手環和套索……昨天妳越過無人之地時所做的一切，是我連作夢也無法想像出來的事，妳卻在一天內做到了。相比之下，天使未免顯得太缺乏想像力了。」

他輕輕搖頭，近乎自嘲嘆息地笑，黛安娜忍不住伸手撫上他的臉頰，止住他的動作。

 

她俯身靠前主動吻他，良久才後退一點點在他的唇邊說：

「如果那是你所相信的話，我就是了。」

那是她所知最接近永恆的承諾，而史提夫只餘下回吻她的選項。

 

黛安娜清楚知道他們相遇於最險惡也最重要的時刻，如果她沒選擇離開天堂島介入這場戰爭，殺戮將永不會結束。但經歷過昨天無人之地和小鎮的一役讓她理解到只有她一個亞馬遜人並不足夠，這既是神祇也是人類的戰事，不只是史提夫，沙米爾、酋長、查理……連遠在倫敦的艾塔、派翠克爵士、和那些躲在辦公室裡的懦夫，以至近在戰壕裡的士兵、鎮內每一個居民皆站在歷史的歧路上，他們每一個人的選擇將會左右世界的命運、觸及彼此剩下的時光。

和平比她想像中還要遙遠。

當金色的陽光觸及屋頂上的瓦磚還有地上的石塊之時，黛安娜在鎧甲外披上深色的長袍，而史提夫則穿上沙米爾替他張羅的一件德軍制服。早晨的來臨意味著他們必須盡快動身起行好趕上魯登道夫的宴會。

兩人一前一後走出房間，低低的天花板使她幾乎得彎腰才能步下旅館內狹窄的樓梯。大清早旅館內已經充滿著忙著準備開始重建、辛勤工作的人們。他們沒看到其餘三人的身影，四處張望尋找之時，黛安娜隔著窗子發現沙米爾正站在外頭朝他們招手。

廣場和旅館內一樣人來人往，沙米爾、查理和酋長正圍在一堆柴火前，上面架著一個沸騰出白煙的鐵鍋。畫面猶如前天晚上他們於森林裡所紮的營地一般，更別提十一月的早晨清冷得讓他們呼出霧氣、鼻子凍得紅通通的。才剛走近，黛安娜已能聽到沙米爾用上四種語言浮誇地跟她道早安，並開始喋喋不休地講解他們在煮的早餐。她忍不住微笑，兩天前剛認識的不滿早已被老朋友般的熟悉感所取代，她精神奕奕地跟他們打招呼。

沙米爾說他們打算做一道前線士兵們常煮的拿手好菜讓她嚐一嚐：用地裡挖出來的馬鈴薯、新鮮的洋蔥、任何能夠找到的蔬菜──生菜或捲心菜，蕪菁或青豆──煮成的湯，加上少許碎肉或骨頭尤其鮮甜美味。但他又緊接著說昨晚慶祝時吃剩的並不多，村民們好心地送了他們一些香腸和起司；他們也沒有新鮮蔬菜，只好打開幾罐從戰場上搜回來、每個英軍皆有配給的罐頭牛肉和燉菜。他們剛剛把這些全加進去，打算煮成湯。

黛安娜邊聽邊從一開始的期待轉為深深的懷疑，她把眉頭挑得老高，決定靠近先審視一下鍋裡的內容物──嗯，氣味並不刺鼻，應該是個好先兆？但當她揮開蒸氣時卻看見裡頭難以形容的顏色，有點像奶油的黃色（大概是起司的關係？）但也帶著蔬菜的綠色，看上去實在不怎麼吸引人。她退後時幾乎撞上了站在她身後的史提夫，她用眼神問他『這真的能吃嗎？』，史提夫指了指正拿著木匙搞拌著、神情認真的酋長，回給她一個『可沒有選擇呢』的苦笑。

 

等待鍋子煮沸時，酋長和沙米爾輪流遞著手中一個土瓶子，仰頭喝下。站在黛安娜身旁的查理跟她解釋說那是朗姆酒，味道比她昨晚喝的那杯更糟糕。這讓她禁不住皺眉，她還記得昨晚試喝了一口便擱下了。她難以致信地看著那兩人，查理卻只是聳了聳肩，邊在火源上磨擦著手時邊說這是戰場上唯一能讓他們驅除寒冷的方法。黛安娜沒問查理為何不跟他們一起喝，只是看著他那雙瘦削而顯得關節分明的手正在寒風中微微顫抖著──那是屬於人類的手，脆弱又無從忽視，既是曾經扣下板殺人無數的手，也是昨夜裡為他人彈奏出動人音色的手。

她拍了拍他的肩膊，鼓勵他說湯快要煮好了，他那本來虛弱的微笑轉為大笑，說她嚐到時大概就不會覺得慶幸了。

剛好這時酋長突然放下木匙走開了。黛安娜看著他到一旁的樹叢裡翻找了好一陣子，大步走回來時手裡拿著幾株摘來的植物。只見他用隨身攜帶的小刀俐落地邊切著，邊往鍋子裡的湯上灑上綠色的碎末。一直到一碗盛滿著熱騰騰的湯遞來時，黛安娜把碗捧近才聞到是細葉芹和一些連她都不認識的香料。

這時史提夫掏出了幾塊餅乾，告訴她這玩意兒是可以確保他們能吃飽的主食，但硬得可比岩石，必須沾茶或水來吃，要不然連牙齒也可能咬碎。黛安娜忍不住好奇地問史提夫拿了一塊，在他們注視下她很輕鬆地便咬了一口，惹來查理的呱呱大叫；但這東西的味道和岩石真的沒什麼分別，她把它硬吞下去的表情顯然毫無保留地把她的心情全反映出來。沙米爾和查理隨即笑成一團，在廣場上吵得鬧哄哄的引來村民們的側目，連酋長也勾起了嘴角，史提夫則好心地接過她剩下來的部份，卻沒掩飾他的笑聲。

黛安娜覺得好氣又好笑，但還是替他們把餅乾扳成幾份，沾著湯吃起來。那石塊一般粗糙的糧食在沾上溫熱的湯時變得較能下咽了，黛安娜得承認味道不怎樣好，跟她在倫敦或天堂島上吃過的食物無從比較。還好酋長放入的香料把野菜的苦澀蓋掉了不少，燙熱的溫度混和著微微的辛辣，喝下去讓人立即暖和起來。再加上各種佐料讓湯很是濃稠，配著餅乾尤其令人飽腹。

整頓早飯期間，即使味道再怎樣差勁也沒有人抱怨，他們皆清楚知道在吃的都是本身已經捱著飢餓的村民們所分享出來的材料，所以五人把湯和餅乾都吃得精光，一點也不浪費。沙米爾甚至盛讚酋長的烹調技巧，查理則一直埋頭吃不停。而當有村民經過並祝褔他們接下來的旅程時，酋長拉了拉帽緣向他們致敬。

在熱煙和白霧之間，黛安娜看著圍繞著她的人們，他們正挨著彼此來取暖，分享僅有的食物，並且都是願意為弱者赴湯蹈火的人。她不禁握緊了手中的碗，低頭時剛好對上坐在她對面的史提夫的視線，像是打從一開始便看著她似的，他回以的微笑彷彿明暸她的一切。

黛安娜想，這一頓是她吃過最為溫暖的早餐。

 

一行人吃飽過後，把行李收拾好，酋長和查理還有沙米爾牽來村民們慷慨贈與的五匹馬。黛安娜邊撫拍著其中一隻黑色的馬，邊環視著經歷過戰火洗禮而滿目瘡痍的小鎮，不遠處的戰壕仍冒出黑煙。但在晨光之中，廢墟裡殘留著絕望的痕跡正隨著升起的白煙燃起新生的希望。

五人把行李置好後分別乘上坐騎。出發前，黛安娜忍不住回頭，留戀於這得來不易的和平，即使打從心底她知道自己一定得離開。

人類的生命如金色的燭火般一吹即滅，假若她希望日後每個黎明都能在不同的地方看到一樣的光景，她必須繼續和她的同伴們一起前進，往下一個戰場走去。

她拉了一下手中的韁繩，身下的黑馬嘶叫了一聲，奔跑起來。

 

2017.07.20


End file.
